


Мелодия на двоих

by YellowClown



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Я не хочу, чтобы Аска прикасалась ко мне. Я не хочу с ней танцевать.





	Мелодия на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Фоернутая](http://archiveofourown.org/users/meloly/)

Синдзи не был человеком, которого можно назвать вспыльчивым или гневливым. Да, иногда он злился — как и все люди; да, его психика была нестабильна — а у кого в проекте «Евангелион» она стабильна?..

Просто Синдзи не обладал такой силой духа, как Аска, и не был ко всему безразличен, как Рей. А Каору... Каору мог сделать всё, что от него требовали в NERV. Синдзи — нет, не мог. Синдзи был хрупок, Синдзи был уязвим, Синдзи меньше всего на свете хотелось вообще попасть в геофронт. Всё, чего он желал – жить, как обычный школьник.

Однако он не мог позволить себе такую роскошь. Всё-таки он — Третье Дитя, и NERV никогда не отпустит его просто так. И Синдзи, и Каору хорошо это понимали.

Мисато пыталась улучшить их жизнь, слегка её разнообразить. Так, чтобы их пилотские будни хоть немного походили на будни их сверстников, не состояли только из суицидальных миссий и оскорблений командующего Икари. 

Не то чтобы у Мисато хорошо получалось, но она правда старалась.

— Почему ты ушёл?

Синдзи услышал его слова сквозь музыку, вздрогнул и быстро вытер мокрые глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Вдохнул поглубже, достал один наушник и обернулся. Каору пришёл бесшумно и именно тогда, когда Синдзи в нём нуждался. Как всегда.

— Мисато буквально подкупила охранников, чтобы нас пустили в этот клуб. А это не одна тысяча йен, — Каору шёл к Синдзи, пока не оказался за его спиной. Он не улыбался, на его лице Синдзи видел беспокойство.

Каору беспокоился за него. Ему было не плевать.

В отличие от отца, Мисато и всех остальных.

— Я не... Прости, — осёкся Синдзи, вставая с холодеющей земли. Несмотря на конец лета, вечера оставались прохладными, и Синдзи в рубашке было прохладно. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Да, его трясло ещё и от невыносимого поведения Аски, но это уже вторично.

Синдзи виновато склонил голову. Он был таким... Полным недостатков и слабостей. Рядом с Каору — прекрасным Каору, великолепным Каору, — Синдзи казался сам себе даже не серой мышью, а тенью, бесполезной и скучной. Синдзи не понимал, что Каору находил в нём; на его месте он бы сам себя презирал.

Он и презирал, на самом деле, и потому ещё больше недоумевал, почему Каору так сильно... Любил его. 

— Я просто... Не люблю такие места. Там шумно, людей много... — начал объяснять он, боясь поднять взгляд на Каору, и невольно обнял себя руками.

Стало теплее.

— А ещё... Эти танцы...

По правде говоря, Синдзи всего лишь устал. От всей кутерьмы, от постоянного безразличия отца, от нескончаемых приказов Мисато, от LCL в своих лёгких, от шума, давления… Он ушёл на улицу, потому что хотел побыть один. Хотел, чтобы никто не трогал и не тыкал, не хватал, не требовал невозможного.

— Ты не хотел танцевать? Не любишь? — в голосе Каору послышалось удивление, и Синдзи на миг поднял взгляд. Посмотрел прямо в алые глаза Каору и протянул к нему немного дрожащие руки, при этом не касаясь его.

— Н-нет, я не против танцев! — воскликнул Синдзи. — Просто... Я не хотел танцевать... Там. И с Аской. Танец — это очень... Я... Я не знаю, как описать...

Он замолк, глотая слова. В этом... Было сложно признаться даже самому себе. Пусть Каору и говорил, что любит Синдзи, пусть Синдзи и знал, что он правда любит — признаться в ответ было сложно, ведь Синдзи всегда убегал от серьёзных тем и разговоров. 

А тут пришлось бы нырнуть в них с головой.

— Аска, она... Я не хочу, — наконец, попытался озвучить одну из своих мыслей Синдзи, неловко рассматривая кончики туфель, — чтобы она ко мне прикасалась. И это... Не то. Я не танцую такие танцы.

Синдзи старательно отводил взгляд, но руки Каору, белые, как мрамор, он не мог не заметить. Каору коснулся его запястий, и тепло разлилось от кончиков его пальцев по ладоням, рукам, плечам Синдзи, устремилось в грудь, в само сердце, питая его... И наполняя тягучим, сладким желанием упасть в его объятия.

Синдзи не знал, что грело его — тепло ли тела Каору, его души или сердца, — но каждое его прикосновение он ощущал так ярко, что сгорал изнутри.

— Тогда покажешь мне, какие танцуешь? — мягко спросил Каору.

Синдзи вздрогнул. Даже голос Каору, почти шёпот, проникал под кожу и вызывал мурашки. Синдзи повёл плечами, и Каору принял это за согласие. На деле оно им и было, и Синдзи все-таки сказал:

— Да.

Что-то потянуло за проводок наушников, Синдзи поднял взгляд. Каору вставлял в ухо тот наушник, что свободно свисал с шеи Синдзи; вставил и ласково улыбнулся:

— Твоя музыка намного лучше той, что играет в клубе.

Подул ветер. Синдзи чуть зазнобило, но Каору осторожно сжал его локти пальцами, согревая их, а потом медленно переложил их на талию Синдзи.

Даже через ткань рубашки Синдзи ощущал, какой же Каору горячий. Горячий особенно для Синдзи, который, казалось, замер в пространстве и времени и был не полезней какой-нибудь ледышки.

Когда Каору невзначай коснулся его бедра, Синдзи вздрогнул и покраснел. Не от стыда или смущения, ему просто... Стало хорошо. Он не мог объяснить это себе и не смог бы объяснить Каору, но Каору и так понимал его без слов. Переключил ведь песню на кассетном плеере, когда Синдзи только подумал об этом.

Тоска в наушниках сменилась льющейся нежностью, и Каору взял Синдзи за руку, утянул за собой в неторопливый, простой, как жизнь, танец. 

Синдзи не умел танцевать, но Каору будто давал ему крылья — это было очень легко и естественно, словно они были птицами. Синдзи не чувствовал ног, но ощущал руки Каору на себе, ласковые, нежные, заботливые и любящие. Он всегда был ведомым, но на сей раз ему действительно хотелось быть таким, даже если речь шла об обычном танце в прохладный летний вечер.

С Каору было так спокойно и безмятежно, как ни с кем больше, и безмятежность эта смешивалась с теплом у груди Синдзи, придавала ему силы.

Он осторожно скользнул ладонью за шею Каору, второй сильнее сжал его пальцы, будто опирался сейчас только на них, и, стоило отзвучать неторопливой партии скрипки в мелодии на двоих, произнёс:

— Я хотел танцевать... Но с тобой, Каору.

И мазнул языком по вмиг пересохшим губам.

Каору ответил нежной, понимающей, даже немного счастливой улыбкой и легко ответил:

— Я знаю.

Синдзи услышал заложенное в них «Я люблю тебя», и тягучий мёд, что обволакивал сердце и мешал дышать, сразу исчез — чтобы потом появиться вновь. Через день, неделю, месяц. 

Он осторожно разорвал их с Каору ладони и положил руку на его плечо. Подался вперед и прижался к его лбу своим, смотря прямо в алые глаза.

Каору делал его счастливым, а все остальное было не важно — даже холодный ветер не заставлял Синдзи дрожать так, как заставляло трепещущее сердце.


End file.
